Wingless
by reka1207
Summary: G1 movie oneshot. Thundercracker and Skywarp say goodbye.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The saying was true – in space, no one can hear you scream.

Thundercracker would like to scream right now.

He allowed himself a deaf whimper, glad yet mournful that no one else else was online to hear him.

"_Starscreaaam!_" Megatron's shout over their communal comlink was audible to everyone.

So Screamer was already causing trouble. Thundercracker offlined his optics and wondered idly what their glitch of an Air Commander was up to know. Maybe, just maybe, Megatron had ordered the rest of the Decepticons back…maybe Megatron had decided that they were too valuable to be left to die.

_No. _the Decepticons weren't that soft-sparked. Metal clinked against the back of Thundercracker's wing, rubbing against the exposed wiring, and he onlined his optics; perhaps his thrusters worked just well enough to get away from the pain…

The empty space came into view – Megatron was ahead of him (if one could have an 'ahead' in space) that was why Starscream's name had been so kindly screamed for the army to hear. But if he was ahead, someone else had to be behind him then.

He managed to turn himself around.

_Oh…oh no…Skywarp…_

His wingmate and best friend smiled at him sadly. Energon floated in midair between them, most-likely from Skywarp's partially missing wing.

The gash in Thundercracker's shoulder ached. He wished it was only a few Earth hours ago, before the battle, 'Warp wasn't missing a wing; he had been teleporting around like crazy, the anticipation of the upcoming battle was too much for him.

_The teleport!_

One glance at Skywarp's chest showed his hopes were in vain. Skywarp followed his optics and shook his head.

Someone had shorted out his teleport. The blackened cockpit was proof enough.

Thundercracker opened their private 'link, one shared only between the Elite Trine. He wasn't sure if Starscream was close enough to hear them, but right now he could care less about the tri-coloured seeker.

Skywarp's optics was closing.

_Skywarp?_

_Yeah?_

_You online?_

_Huh. I'm still talkin' to ya, aren't I?_

_Guess so._

Megatron's wreck moved closer. Thundercracker sensed a glowing behind the whole group, perhaps the light at the end of the tunnel those fleshlings talked so often about.

Skywarp's optics were completely closed now, the link was the only thing that convinced Thundercracker he was still online was the channel, Skywarp's 'voice' mumbling about the 'good old days' under the sea.

He rambling broke off abruptly.

_TC?_

_Hmm?_

_Is this the end? _His voice was more terrified than Thundercracker had heard in a long time.

_Not ready to make your excuses to Primus?_

_No…TC, I don't wanna die here. _From the corner of his optics, the blue Decepticon spotted a piece of a black wing with purple stripes. Activating the last bit of power his thrusters had, he managed to fly over and grab the wing. Skywarp didn't notice.

Gently, Thundercracker, matched the contour of the wing with Skywarp's back. The teleporter flinched but onlined his optics and grinned.

_Thanks TC, but…but it doesn't hurt so much anymore…_Skywarp's voice faded from the link and became static. His optics closed again, and did not reopen.

_Warp?_

_Skywarp? _His hands were still clamping his friend's, his twin's, his _brother's_ wing to his back.

A wing, and back, Thundercracker noticed, that were both a deathly shade of grey.

_SKYWARP! _

The light appeared again.

_Welcome, Thundercracker._

It, the light, was using the Trine link. His temper flared. One of the Trine was dead, the link should have died with him, with Skywarp.

_I am Unicron._

So the…light, planet, intruder, had a name.

_Get lost, Unicron. _

The voice left the channel and entered his CPU. Thundercracker saw red – or to be more specific, pink. The energon was clouding his optics.

A force blew, separating him from Skywarp's offline body. Thundercracker was left holding his wing.

"I said _get lost,_" Thundercracker snarled. His grip on the wing tightened.

Unicron ignored him. _I can provide you with a new body, new troops, and a ship to command…_

"I don't care about your slagging ships or troops." He watched Skywarp's lifeless body drift farther and farther away from him. "They didn't help Megatron much did they?"

Unicron's voice pounded inside his head. _Very well. Then I shall send you, and your trine mate on your way. _

"Thank _you." _Thundercracker said darkly, vocaliser cracking with damage.

Unicron huffed. And Thundercracker saw black mixed in with the red, forming a gridlike pattern.

Skywarp was beside him, halfhearted smile still on his faceplate.

Thundercracker closed his optics. He didn't want to see the end coming.


End file.
